


The Mysterious Savior of the Moonlight

by blackcat_shoto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 神々の悪戯 | Kamigami no Asobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto
Summary: A mysterious person saves Harry from danger. Who is this person?
Kudos: 1





	The Mysterious Savior of the Moonlight

It was quiet and calm. Darkness enveloped everything and everyone. The tall trees around it rose like spears. The wind howled, filling the silence with sounds and the rustle of trees. The weather here was pleasant and cool enough to please a nocturnal person. If you looked closer, you could see a silhouette. There was a youth, maybe seventeen, with shoulder-length pale purple hair, pale skin, and amber eyes. He was dressed in black and purple Japanese clothes. His expression was neutral, but his eyes were soft. Tsukito Totsuka, the Japanese moon god, also known by the name Tsukuyomi, walked calmly and gracefully through the forest in which he found himself. He was in his human form. "What a nice evening! No noise and no annoying people", thought Tsukito. Maybe it was a good idea to take a short vacation in the UK, or more precisely, in Scotland. It was pretty cool and quiet here. But he secretly missed the other gods and Yui, especially his younger brother Takeru, also known as Susanoo, the Japanese god of the sea and storms. What were they all doing? But he was there to relax and recover. After a long school year, it could be a tough job to find a place to rest.

"It's time to move on," said Tsukito and wanted to move on. But suddenly he heard a scream and calls for help, probably a child if you listened closely. Tsukito usually didn't interfere in strange business, but something was forcing him to move in the direction of the scream. He ran. It was dark and foggy, but as a night god, he could see clearly and sharply in the dark. He was already very close. When he finally arrived a terrible scene awaited him. He saw a boy, presumably an eleven-year-old, in black clothes and a red and gold tie. The boy had messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and round glasses. What was really strange, however, was a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. What did this mean? But Tsukito didn't have time to think about it. The main danger was the figure facing the boy. The figure was wrapped in a black cloak and appeared to be floating. But the scariest part was the face if you could call it that. It was very wrinkled and around the mouth, you could see a silvery, dripping liquid. But it got worse. Behind the figure lay a carcass of a unicorn. Yes, Tsukito knew unicorns. But you just couldn't look anymore.

But that was just not important. The figure floated towards the boy, who stumbled as he tried to back away. The boy was clearly in danger! Before he knew what he was doing, Tsukito ran up to the black figure and rammed it into a nearby tree. The figure became completely dazed and backed away from Tsukito. Tsukito stared menacingly at the figure, waving his right arm. The figure ran away, floating. Tsukito sighed in relief and turned to the boy. Said boy stared at him. Tsukito thought that was enough and asked in English, just in case of emergency so the boy could understand him. "Will you stare for a long time, boy?" The boy opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a voice called: "Harry!"

Both turned in the direction from which the call came and Tsukito wanted to leave. But before he could leave, the boy, supposedly Harry, asked quickly: "Wait! Who are you?!"  
There was a long and heavy silence. Another language, probably English." Tsukuyomi. But you can call me Tsukito Totsuka.", Tsukito replied and disappeared behind the trees. 

Declaimer: I don't own the characters.  
Please read, review, and follow.


End file.
